New Beginnings
by gimmeaddiction
Summary: Um novo começo em Hogwarts, 18 anos depois da batalha final. Que aventuras é que os filhos deles vão ter? Sou péssima em sumários, mas prometo que a história é boa. Eventual Albus/Scorpius e provavelmente também vai ter Yuri no futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Nenhuma das personagens ORIGINAIS ou o mundo de Harry potter me pertence. Todas as outras são minhas personagens, então eu estaria agradecida se não as copiassem.

* * *

><p>Uma cabeça morena olhava à sua volta nervosamente. Não conseguia evitar ao estar sendo rodeada por tantas pessoas diferentes. Sempre tivera uma curiosidade natural sobre o mundo e aquilo se enquadrava perfeitamente na sua noção de 'Novo'. Desde pequena, Blaise Zabini tinha lhe deixado bem claro que aquele era seu destino. Ir para Hogwarts e cumprir os sete anos obrigatórios e se tornar uma grande feiticeira; e ela não tinha a menor dúvida de que aquilo era o que ela ia fazer.<p>

Mas ao chegar naquela enorme plataforma e observar todas aquelas pessoas a entrar no comboio não conseguiu duvidar um pouquinho de si mesma e questionar as expectativas que seu pai colocava sobre si. Era suposto ela, Anna Zabini, ser melhor que todos? Era muita gente para vencer e ela não estava preparada para aquele choque. Mas antes que pudesse pensar mais a fundo nisso, sentiu uma mão quente a apertar seu ombro. Se virou e encontrou dois olhos negros a encarando sorridentes.

**"Draco está ali, Anna. Você não queria achar Scorpius?"** Blaise Zabini apontou para um homem loiro, com uma criança que parecia uma cópia em miniatura dele do seu lado – era impressionante o quantos dois eram parecidos. Anna já tinha visto algumas fotografias de Draco Malfoy com os pais e sem dúvida Scorpius tinha todos os traços característicos da família.

**"SCORP!"** A pequena garotinha gritou, correndo para o garoto loiro e abraçando-o perante o olhar exasperado do seu pai. Draco apenas riu e acariciou a cabeça da pequena Anna, enquanto observava os dois pequenos conversarem animadamente sobre os anos que os esperavam em Hogwarts.

**"Por favor, Blaise. Eles são apenas crianças, não exija já que ela se comporte como uma adulta."** O loiro deu um abraço rápido em Blaise. Os dois se conheciam desde crianças, eles próprios tinham andado em Hogwarts juntos. Aliás, Draco podia afirmar com toda a segurança que Blaise era um dos seus únicos amigos da escola que ainda estava vivo. A maioria dos seus colegas de casa, Slytherin, tinham morrido na grande batalha de Hogwarts. A mãe de Zabini tinha sido inteligente o suficiente para arrastar o filho para fora do país. Mesmo que não o tivesse feito, Draco tinha as suas dúvidas que Zabini se juntasse a Lord Voldemort. Apesar de acreditar em alguns dos princípios que o Senhor das Trevas defendia, Zabini sempre fora arrogante demais para se deixar governar por fosse quem fosse. Draco não podia evitar pensar como teria sido sua vida se fosse um pouco mais como Blaise.

**"Um pouco de classe nunca fez mal a ninguém."** Murmurou Blaise, com uma expressão totalmente neutra, enquanto olhava para Anna. Ela era demasiado parecida com a mãe dela, com a pele morena e os seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Blaise esperava secretamente que ela não fosse tão bonita quanto ela ou ele certamente teria algum trabalho em expulsar os pretendentes de sua casa.

**"Sim, porque nós certamente tínhamos classe na idade deles. Sempre com planos idiotas para tentar apanhar Potter e seus amigos."** Draco não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, enquanto olhava para Harry Potter um pouco mais longe de si, falando com um de seus filhos... Albus, ele achava?

**"Eles mereciam."** Blaise encolheu os ombros. **"Mas Potter conseguia sempre escapar de um jeito ou de outro. Maldito o dia que ele se tornou o protegido de Dumbledore."**

Draco revirou os olhos voltando as suas atenções para o seu filho. Apesar de ele ser tão parecido com ele fisicamente, ele sem dúvida era uma pessoa diferente do que ele no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Scorpius, felizmente, tinha puxado o lado de Astoria e tinha se tornado um garoto educado e, apesar de a arrogância Malfoy estar presente, extremamente sociável e prestável.

**"Ah, Blaise. Graças a Merlin que nós não ganhamos. Imagine o mundo se Potter não tivesse ganho e tido aqueles anos de treino... Estaríamos perdidos."** Não conseguiu evitar pensar um pouco em como era um adolescente idiota. Ele realmente achava que o Senhor das Trevas era a salvação do mundo como o conhecia. Abanou a cabeça, dando uma risada fraca: como ele era idiota.

**"É. Você tem uma certa razão, mas você sabe que eu nunca aceitei muito bem ser vencido. Nem que seja pelo Santo Potter."** Draco riu. Ele conhecia Blaise e sabia perfeitamente em como ele fazia questão de ser melhor que todos em tudo. Uma característica que ele próprio possuía.

**"Pai, nós vamos procurar um lugar no comboio..."** Anna puxava a manga do casaco do seu pai, parecendo algo nervosa nas suas palavras. Blaise olhou curioso para ela. Até agora ela estava perfeitamente confiante, mas parecia que algo tinha mudado. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da sua filha, acariciando o ombro da pequena.

**"Anna aconteceu alguma coisa? Scorpius te tentou convencer que precisam de passar por um Boggart para poderem entrar na escola de novo?"** A garota olhou para Blaise nervosamente, como se estivesse hesitante para contar o que realmente se passava na cabeça dela. Ele acenou positivamente, como se tentasse incentivar a garota a falar.

**"Papai... Você vai ficar muito desiludido se eu não entrar em Slytherin... Ou se eu não for a melhor?"** a garota falara o mais baixo possível, deitando um olhar desconfiado a Scorpius, para ter a certeza que ele não ouvira. Mordia o seu lábio, parecendo tentar conter as lágrimas. Blaise abraçou a sua pequena, se sentindo um pouco culpado. Óbvio que ele queria que sua filha fosse a melhor, mas agora percebia que talvez tivesse colocado muita pressão sobre ela.

**"Eu vou ficar orgulhoso de qualquer jeito, Ann. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor ou até... Hufflepuff. Desde que você faça o seu melhor, eu vou ficar orgulhoso, pequena."** Murmurou, largando-a e dando um beijo rápido na testa de Anna. **"Agora vá com Scorpius antes que percam o comboio."**

Ann lançou um enorme sorriso em direção do seu pai antes de pegar no seu malão e gritar um **"VAMOS, SCORP!"** e desaparecer entre a multidão de alunos que tentava entrar no comboio, com Scorpius imediatamente atrás dela.

**"Oh, Blaise. Você continua um ótimo mentiroso. Se ela ficar nos Hufflepuff, alguém irá morrer."** Um tom trocista preenchia as palavras de Draco, enquanto os dois homens caminhavam calmamente de volta para a entrada da estação.

**"Óbvio que vai. Mas é um certo chapéu velho, não ela."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** AAAAH, não acredito que finalmente comecei minha fic da nova geração de Harry Potter. Eu já estava pensando em começar ela faz um tempinho, mas só agora tive coragem. Durante esta fic eu vou ignorar completamente os acontecimentos dos filmes, até porque eu apenas li os livros. Ou seja, o Blaise NÃO estava no final da última guerra.

Espero que gostem e por favor, comentem. ;_; Me anima sempre para continuar até ao próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa não conseguia evitar tamborilar seus dedos nervosamente na beira da janela. Fazia algum tempo que já estava naquela maldita cabine sozinha e estava impaciente para conhecer alguém. Seus pais acenavam ainda alegremente do lado de fora, mas isso apenas a deixava mais infeliz. Ela só queria que eles fossem embora e a deixassem ter um pouquinho da sua liberdade finalmente; seu pai sempre fora extremamente protetor em relação a ela e ela só entendera o porque quando finalmente lhe contaram a verdade: ela era uma feiticeira.

Seu pai, Andrew Wang, tinha se casado com sua mãe e acabara por se decidir se afastar daquele mundo pelo bem da sua mulher. Sendo que ele era o primeiro feiticeiro registrado na sua família, ele não teve certeza que Melissa era uma feiticeira até o dia que ela acidentalmente fez um garotinho no parque que estava atormentando a pequena voar contra uma árvore. Ela tinha apenas 9 anos e fora difícil explicar-lhe que todas as coisas sobre as que ela lia em criança, afinal eram verdade. Violet, sua mãe, hesitara um pouco ao permitir que a menina fosse para Hogwarts. Andrew tinha-lhe contado sobre a grande batalha e sobre Voldemort e ela temia pela vida da sua filha. Mas após um longo ano e várias conversas longas, Andrew convencera Violet que não havia chance de aquele terrível homem voltar.

Melissa já tinha passado horas devorando os antigos livros dos pais, especialmente _"Hogwarts: Uma História"_. Sentia-se fascinada por aquele mundo e mal podia esperar por fazer parte dele. E quando finalmente chegara o momento e após ter ouvido todas as histórias de Andrew dos seus velhos tempos em Hogwarts, Melissa tinha uma coisa em mente: fazer amigos e de preferência ainda no comboio. Mesmo que ela não fosse exatamente genial nesse quesito.

Então, ali estava ela. Sentada num compartimento, sozinha, rezando para alguém entrar por aquela porta e pedir para se sentar exatamente do seu lado, fazer amigos e se Merlin quisesse, passar os próximos 7 anos com eles. Ainda melhor, se eles acabassem na mesma equipe. Como se suas preces fossem ouvidas, uma garota morena abriu a porta seguida por um garoto loiro com um ar um pouco ansioso.

**"Podemos nos sentar aqui? As outras cabines já estão ocupadas."** Um enorme sorriso brotou dos lábios da garota, enquanto ela esperava pacientemente a resposta de Melissa. Ela acenou rapidamente e logo sentiu-a a se sentar ao seu lado. **"Meu nome é Anna Zabini. E o seu?"**

** "Me-Melissa Wang." **Se amaldiçoou mentalmente pela sua aparente recém-nascida gaguez e observou o garoto loiro se sentar na sua frente, olhando para ela com um sorriso um pouco contido. Melissa não conseguiu impedir a si mesma de observar um pouco mais o garoto. Ele tinha uma pose que ela nunca tinha visto em seus colegas e por ela, imediatamente entendia que ele não era alguém que ela quisesse como um inimigo, por muito amigável que sua abordagem fosse.

**"Não a assuste, Ann." **Anna apenas revirou os olhos, soltando um _'hunf'_ irritado, se encostando para trás. **"Meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy. Prazer em conhecer você, Melissa."**

Ao perceber que Scorpius não ia tentar matar ela quando ela baixasse sua guarda, deixou-se relaxar. Passaram os próximos minutos conversando de banalidades. Scorpius e Anna tentaram explicar o melhor possível alguma das coisas que Melissa desconhecia naquele mundo. O loiro quase que pareceu indignado quando ela lhe explicou que apesar de saber o que era Quidditch ainda não conhecia as equipes.

**"Então... Quidditch é o equivalente de futebol para os Muggles?" **murmurou hesitante, recebendo olhares estranhos dos dois. Não podia exigir que eles soubessem o que era futebol... Afinal, ela também não sabia de Quidditch até recentemente. Explicou o jogo rapidamente a ambos e teve de fazer o maior esforço para não se rir do ar chocado deles.

** "... Só uma bola? Mas isso parece tão entediante!"** Melissa sufocou uma risada, perante o ar confuso de Anna.

"**Sim, só uma bola. E ninguém voa, as pessoas correm atrás dela."** De novo, a garota teve de se controlar para não cair no chão rindo do ar chocado dos dois. Ela apenas estava agora se apercebendo como alguns feiticeiros estavam tão distantes do mundo Muggle assim como ela estava do mundo feiticeiro.

**"... Que esporte estranho."** Scorpius elevou uma sobrancelha, parecendo um pouco intrigado sobre o assunto. Logo que ia se preparar para falar-lhe das aulas de Estudo dos Muggles de Hogwarts, alguém abriu a porta da sua carruagem.

**"... Podemos ficar aqui? Todas as outras estão ocupadas..."** murmurou o garoto olhando Scorpius de lado, como se o garoto o fosse tentar matar a qualquer momento. Melissa se sentia um pouco curiosa sobre ele, com seu cabelo desgrenhado castanho e olhos verdes, um poucos escondidos pela sua franja longa e óculos. Era como se ele se sentisse desconfortável na presença de Scorp e ela não entendia inteiramente porquê. Mais interessante ainda: ela tinha certeza que aquele garoto lhe lembrava alguma coisa, só não conseguia se lembrar do que exatamente.

**"Óbvio que sim!"** disse Melissa, dando o seu melhor sorriso perante o silência desconfortável de Anna e Scorpius. Algo se passava ali e ela tinha a ligeira impressão que era a única que não estava entendendo o que era. Atrás do garoto, uma garota ruiva com as faces preenchidas de sardas e um ar meio... Superior entrara atrás dele. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Extremamente confortável... Ou não.

Anna não desviava o olhar do garoto que tinha acabado de entrar, parecendo hesitante em dizer alguma coisa, mas Melissa conseguia ver que decididamente a garota conhecia-o de algum lugar. Olhou para a ruiva do lado dele e notou que ela parecia desconfortável e deitava alguns olhares irritados para Anna e Scorpius, fazendo a garota ficar extremamente confusa sobre o que se estava a passar ali.

**"Então. Você é o filho do Harry Potter, estou correta? Albus?"** Anna exclamou do nada, não conseguindo conter mais sua curiosidade e se inclinando para o garoto, com um ar genuinamente interessado. **"Vi você com seu pai quando entrei no Trem."**

**"S-sim, sou eu."** Murmurou o garoto, parecendo subitamente muito interessado nos seus tênis. Harry Potter... Onde é que Melissa tinha lido sobre isso?

**"Oh, meu nome é Anna. Anna Zabini. Obviamente uma fã do trabalho do seu pai por motivos óbvios."** Disse, dando uma pequena risadinha e recebendo um olhar irritado de Scorpius. **"E você... Deve ser filha de Ron e Hermione Weasley. Esse cabelo ruivo é realmente uma praga na sua família, não é?"**

**"Prazer Albus, meu nome é Melissa Wong."** Decidiu intervir rapidamente, ao notar que as orelhas da menina ruiva estavam ficando extremamente vermelhas e o sorriso trocista de Anna. Decididamente, não queria presenciar sua primeira morte naquela carruagem. **"E esse é Scorpius."**

**"Oh, eu sei quem ele..."** começou a dizer, mas imediatamente se calou ao perceber o que ia a dizer. Scorpius cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou encarando Albus com um sorriso... Assustador. Jesus... O que se passava ali?

**"Eu sou Rose Weasley. E meu cabelo ruivo não é mais uma praga na minha família do que assassínio é na sua Zabini."** Melissa conseguia sentir cada pontada de veneno naquelas palavras e por instinto segurou o braço de Anna a tempo de a impedir de se levantar.

**"Rose pare com isso."** Murmurou Albus, parecendo um pouco cansado, como se eles já tivessem tido aquela conversa.

**"Eu não vou nem perguntar."** Melissa estava irritada. Ela sabia que não era culpa de ninguém, mas ela realmente estava gostando de conversar com Scorpius e Anna, antes daquele pequeno momento estranho para todos. Decidiu que só sobrava ela para fazer conversa. **"Albus, Rose, que casa acham que vão ficar?"**

**"Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw, com certeza."** Um sorriso amigável e um ar sonhador preencheram as faces de Rose, fazendo Melissa dar uma curta risadinha. **"Mamãe diz que ficaria muito orgulhosa de mim, qualquer que fosse a casa, mas acho que meu pai teria um ataque se eu caísse algo que não fosse Gryffindor."**

** "Oh, Rose. O Tio pode demorar para se acostumar, mas acabaria por aceitar. E com seu cérebro, certeza que você vai acabar em Ravenclaw."** Albus riu rapidamente, antes de se virar para encará-los. **"Eu... Não sei. James diz que eu vou acabar em Slytherin, mas eu não consigo perceber se ele está me atormentando ou falando sério. E Slytherin não me parece tão ruim assim..."**

**"Acabaria sendo companheiro de Anna. E não olhe assim para mim, Anna é humanamente impossível você acabar em outra casa. Nunca conheci ninguém tão ambicioso e manipulador como você, por Merlin. Sem falar que você tem toda uma linhagem de Slytherins."** Scorpius apenas revirou os olhos quando Anna, continuou calada, parecendo meio chateada. **"Para ser honesto, eu não tenho ideia. Meu pai e meus avós certamente adorariam que eu ficasse em Slytherin. E você, Mel?"**

** "Eu não tenho certeza. Eu li bastante sobre todas e..."** Mas antes que pudesse responder a porta se abriu de novo, acabando por distraí-la da pergunta. Um garoto mais velho um pouco atraente estava parado olhando para Albus com um ar divertido.

**"Ora, meu querido irmão. Não te esperava encontrar com as novas cobras da escola."** Será que eles não ia ter um momento de sossego?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ae, finalmente terminei o segundo capítulo, após a minha Beta linda (muito obrigada Azul ) me ter perseguido o dia inteiro para eu acabar o capítulo AOHSDIOASHFIOAHSD.

Para quem ficou boiando quando Rose falou sobre os assassínios na família Zabini, era porque os maridos da mãe de Blaise desapareciam "misteriosamente" e a mãe de Anna também desapareceu. O terceiro capítulo ainda deve sair esta semana. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Anna imediatamente sentiu sua pele arrepiar com a presença daquele idiota. Não conseguia evitar, a pura presença dele a irritava. Era por isso que estava tão curiosa por conhecer Albus, tinha de saber se ele era tão idiota quanto aquele pedaço de vida inútil. E, obviamente, Albus era na verdade amoroso e simpático. Provavelmente saíra ao lado bom da família.

**"Você próprio diz que seu irmãozinho vai ser de Slytherin. Inveja por ele ir mais longe que você, James?"** Anna sibilou, tentando conter o desprezo nas palavras e falhando miseravelmente. Sentia o olhar de Albus nela, provavelmente questionando como ela o conhecia.

**"Oh, claro. Zabini. Nem vi você ai, sabe como sua presença é inútil para mim." **James disse, sem nem olhar para ela. Alcançou sua varinha por reflexo, mas Melissa ainda agarrava decidida no seu braço. **"E claro, Malfoy. Você é tal e qual quanto o seu pai. Pergunto-me se você também vai ser um covarde que nem ele."**

Imediatamente Anna soltou-se das mãos de Melissa e apontou para James, gritando um _'Stupefy'_. Apanhado de surpresa, James foi jogado para trás, caindo por cima de dois garotos, um loiro e outro ruivo. Uma garota de cabelos longos castanhos e olhos verdes olhava para Anna divertida com a situação.

**"Por um primeiranista James. Francamente."** Ela disse, abanando a cabeça, enquanto o ajudava a levantar. Albus continuava parado no seu lugar, parecendo francamente confuso com tudo o que estava a acontecer. Olhava entre James e Anna, tentando decidir de que lado ficar, mas acabou se deixando ficar sentado, esperando algo acontecer.

**"Nunca. Mais. Volte. A. Insultar. Scorpius."** Sibilou a garota, acentuando cada palavra. James parecia estar pronto a pegar na sua varinha, mas a garota agarrou o pulso dele e abanou a cabeça. Ela sabia que provavelmente James ficaria com problemas por atacar um primeiranista, mesmo que provocado. Scorpius tinha se movido para o lado de Anna, rapidamente arrancando a varinha dela e guardando-a. Não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava os outros lutar suas batalhas, mas ali não era o lugar nem a altura de começarem algo.

**"Anna, deixa, está tudo bem."** Murmurou, de um jeito que apenas Ann e Melissa por estar ao lado dela, conseguiram ouvir. Apesar de estar com vontade de estrangular o irmão de Albus, não podia fazer nada, até porque... Ele tinha razão. Seu pai tinha-lhe contado sobre a guerra e ele sabia que teria de lidar com os erros do seu pai mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**"Vejo que seu pai está treinando você bem, Zabini. Para tentar matar algumas criancinhas talvez?"** disse James, avançando para a frente, parando exatamente na frente de Albus, a menos de um metro de Anna.

**"Oh, POR FAVOR JAMES. Pare de tomar as dores do tio Ron, por Merlin. Ela nunca fez nada para você e nem tem casa ainda."** James ia abrir a boca de novo, mas o olhar assassino da garota, fê-lo imediatamente calar e saiu murmurando algo irritado da carruagem. **"Albus! Você está cada vez mais adorável."**

**"... O-obrigado."** Albus murmurou e as bochechas dele aqueceram e de novo, os seus tênis pareciam algo muito mais interessante. A garota beliscou uma das bochechas dele de leve, antes de se voltar para a saída.

**"Espero que tenham todos um ótimo primeiro ano. Eu sou a Elizabeth e por favor, desculpem James. Ele não faz muito uso do cérebro." **Beth sorriu e fechou a porta atrás dela, deixando os cinco a sós, parecendo algo... chocados com o que se acabava de passar.

**"Bem... Isso foi estranho. Alguém vai me explicar porque todo mundo se parece odiar aqui?" **Melissa finalmente se pronunciou, quando Scorpius e Ann retomaram o lugar do seu lado.

**"Basicamente, o pai de Draco lutou na guerra do lado contra Você-Sabe-Quem e meu pai, o tio do James, nunca perdoou a família dele por isso e meio que James está tomando as dores deles. Sem falar que Zabinis e Malfoys e Potters e Weasleys nunca se deram especialmente bem; mesmo antes da guerra." **Rose Weasley falou rapidamente, trocando uns olhares entre Anna que olhava pela janela algo distraída e Scorpius. **"Não me interprete mal Scorpius. Ao contrário de James, eu ouço direito o que as pessoas dizem e sei que seu pai não teve uma chance real de decisão."**

Scorpius respondeu a Rose com um sorriso agradecido, deixando Melissa uns segundos para assimilar a informação. Então era daí que conhecia o nome Harry Potter! Tinha lido sobre a grande batalha de Hogwarts, onde Harry Potter tinha por fim derrotado o feiticeiro das trevas mais forte de todos os tempos. E Albus e James aparentemente eram os filhos dela.

**"... Entendi. Mas porque que Anna odeia tanto James?" **

**"Porque James tentou matar ela ano passado." **Disse Scorpius, simplesmente, perante o olhar chocado de Melissa e Albus. **"Oh, foi um acidente. E não olhe assim para mim Anna, você sabe que foi REALMENTE um acidente."**

"**Ah, claro. Me empurrar para dentro de uma jaula de dragão é um acidente. Aham." **Mumurou Anna, desviando o olhar para a janela mais uma vez.

**"Ele tropeçou Anna. Eu estava lá, lembra? Fred empurrou ele e ele se desequilibrou e te empurrou. Não é como se você se tivesse sequer se machucado, então eu seriamente não percebo porque você odeia tanto ele." **

**"Porque ele fica te insultando o tempo inteiro? E você é o meu melhor amigo? Me parecem razões perfeitamente racionais para odiar aquele idiota insuportável."** Murmurou Anna, rangendo os dentes, tentando resistir a vontade de correr atrás de James e matar ele de uma vez.

**"Porque que eu não sabia de nada disso?"** perguntou Albus algo confuso, olhando de Anna para Scorpius e depois para Rose. Decididamente, Melissa estava começando a sentir-se algo posta de parte.

**"Talvez porque você passa o tempo inteiro voando ou lendo no seu quarto e ignora o resto da sua família? Só talvez, Al."** Murmurou a ruiva, revirando os olhos enquanto tirava um livro da sua sacola e começou lendo um exemplar de _'Bebidas e Poções Mágicas'_ ignorando repentinamente o que a rodeava.

**"Eu não tenho culpa se cada vez que eu tento fazer outra coisa tenho James me atormentando em cada canto e tentando me enfeitiçar."**

"**Você gosta de Quidditch Albus? Por qual equipe você torce?"** Scorpius perguntou, dirigindo um sorriso a Albus, tentando mudar para uma assunto mais agradável.

**"Chuddley Cannons."** Disse parecendo subitamente orgulhoso. _'Garotos e seus esportes'_ pensou Melissa, com um sorriso, enquanto se virava para Anna e ambas começavam a conversar sobre Hogwarts e o ano que as esperava, com algumas participações de Rose, fazendo o tempo passar muito mais rápido que eles esperariam.

* * *

><p><strong>"Consigo avistar o castelo daqui já! Acho melhor colocarmos nossos robes."<strong> Disse Melissa súbita e extremamente empolgada. A viagem tinha sido extremamente agradável e se sentia confortável com seus novos... Amigos. Esperava que pelo menos um deles ficasse na sua casa, mas já se sentia feliz o suficiente por conhecer alguém em Hogwarts.

Todos se vestiram em silêncio e tentaram arrumar a confusão do seu compartimento. Scorpius e Al tinham decidido em alguma parte da tarde que era uma boa ideia fazer uma competição de quem conseguia comer mais sapos de chocolate em 5 minutos. Péssima ideia. No entanto, acabaram deixando Melissa ficar com todas as figurinhas, então tinha acabado por ser bom para ela.

Desceram do trem para uma confusão de alunos. Melissa rapidamente avistou Beth do lado de James e dois garotos que ela não conhecia. Ela tinha gostado dela, parecia sensata e simpática e tinha a impressão que se precisasse de alguma coisa, Beth estaria pronta para ajudar.

**"Primeiros e Segundos anos por aqui."** Uma voz grossa se pronunciou e imediatamente Melissa seguiu Anna e os outros até umas estranhas carruagens grandes e... Sem cavalos? **"Escolham uma carruagem e subam rapidamente nela. Vamos, vamos!"**

Melissa sentiu Anna ao seu lado ficar tensa. Olhou para a morena e viu que ela olhava parecendo assustada para... O nada? A garota realmente não estava percebendo o que se estava a passar e estava algo assustada.

**"Meu pai me avisou sobre eles, mas eu não imaginava que eles fossem tão... Assustadores. Você não consegue vê-los, Melissa?"** murmurou, apontando para o espaço vazio na frente das carruagens. Ela não sabia do que estava falando, mas sabia que Ann não era louca. Tinha de ter algum motivo para ela não poder ver... Seja o que for. **"São Thestrals. Você só consegue vê-los quando assistiu a morte de alguém."**

Um sorriso triste preencheu os lábios de Anna, enquanto subia na carruagem e algo nos olhos dela fez Melissa perceber que não deveria perguntar. Não ainda. Tinha certeza que Anna lhe contaria quando se sentisse pronta. Subiu logo a seguir, sendo seguida por Scorpius, Albus e Rose. Não tiveram de esperar muito até surgir Beth de braço dado com o ruivo que vira mais cedo. Ela e os três garotos subiram na carruagem e todos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

**"Scorpius, James tem algo para dizer para você."** Beth disse com um ar simpático, oferecendo um sorriso. James deitou-lhe um olhar incrédulo e o sorriso de Beth sumiu imediatamente, para dar lugar a um olhar assustador. Merlin, aquela menina conseguia ser aterrorizante. **"Agora."**

**"Desculpa por te ter insultado mais cedo. E desculpa por ter feito isso para te irritar, Anna."** Murmurou, não parecendo minimamente sincero, enquanto revirava os olhos. **"Feliz?"**

**"Muito."** Disse Beth, o seu sorriso habitual voltando, enquanto se virava para encarar eles. **"Esses são Louis e Fred. Obviamente que o Albus e a Rose conhecem eles, mas acho que nenhum de vocês teve o prazer de conhecer eles, tirando Anna, claro. Como seu pai está? E quem é essa fofura? Nunca vi ela antes."**

Melissa sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem. Não estava habituada a ser o centro das atenções e, se possível, preferia não o ser. Olhou para os garotos que Beth tinha acabado de apresentar, tentando assimilar as suas feições. O ruivo, Fred, tinha o braço a volta dos ombros de Beth e sorria encorajando-a a falar. O cabelo de Louis era quase tão loiro quanto o de Scorpius e ele tinha um dos sorrisos mais encantadores que Melissa já vira. Algo fazia Melissa querer abraça-lo e quem sabe até... Beija-lo. Ao ter este pensamento, imediatamente sentiu suas bochechas a escaldar. Maldita mente.

**"Papai está ótimo, Beth. Falou para eu te mandar cumprimentos para você e sua mãe. Ele provavelmente vai convidar vocês para a festa de Natal."** Anna respondeu, sorrindo para Beth.

**"E-eu sou a Melissa... Eu nunca tive muito contato com o mundo feiticeiro, então eu não poderia ter conhecido vocês antes."** Tentou manter o seu olhar concentrado em Beth, evitando o máximo virar-se para encarar Louis.

**"Prazer em conhece-la, Melissa! Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco vai achar que é da família também. E não se preocupe com Louis, o maldito sangue Veela dele acaba dirigindo uns pensamentos menos dignos. Acontece com todos nós."** Beth deu uma piscadinha marota para a garota, fazendo-a desviar o olhar e sentir seu rosto quase explodir. Ótimo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Como estou sob ameaça de morte para escrever pelo menos um capítulo por dia, acho que vou começar postando ~um capítulo por dia~ mesmo, apesar de já ter mais uns quantos escritos ASFHIASIOHDIOAHSDIOAHSD.

Uma explicação rápida. Eu imagino como a família de Anna e Beth estão envolvidas no mundo mágico, elas já se conheciam, assim como ela já conhecia James (o incidente do dragão foi no ministério, mais tarde vai ter mais sobre isso). Então eu meio que imaginei que as famílias se conhecem e afins, menos a de Melissa, porque ela não estava inserida neste mundo... E menos Albus, porque ele realmente não é do tipo sociável na minha imaginação.

Espero que gostem e reviews me fazem feliz! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Decididamente se a garota não estava nervosa antes, ela estava agora. Do seu lado Anna e Zabini conversavam animadamente com Albus, parecendo completamente abstraídos do seu nervosismo. Ela não conseguia evitar. Por muito que ela achasse que todas as casas pareciam perfeitamente bons lugares para ficar, ela não deixava de estar agitada. Ela ia ficar sozinha em uma equipe? Iam as outras pessoas gostar dela? As perguntas não paravam de surgir na sua cabeça e tudo aquilo começava a ser um pouquinho demais para ela.

Ouvira o discurso da diretora, a professora McGonagall, com atenção, mas agora enquanto o chapéu contava sobre as casas e a necessidade de união, Melissa não conseguia evitar se sentir completamente ansiosa. E se decidissem que aquele não era o lugar para ela?

** "Abbot, Alicia." **A professora chamou, fazendo Melissa acordar do seu transe e observar a seleção da primeira garota. Vários segundos se passaram antes de o chapéu gritar _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ e a garota correr feliz para a mesa dela. E ai é que ela se apercebeu: ela provavelmente seria uma das últimas. Maldito Wang.

**"Finnigan, Kate!" **Parecia que aquela lista não tinha fim e a garota estava começando a surtar. Sentiu a mão de Anna no seu ombro, apertando-o um pouco, tentando-a reconfortar com um sorriso.

Vários se seguiram, até um garoto chamar a atenção de Melissa. Matthew Hartzler. Quando chamaram o nome dele, ele rapidamente se dirigiu para o chapéu e ao sentar-se no banco, mal ele lhe tocou nos cabelos um grito de _"SLYTHERIN!"_ ecoou pelo salão e vários aplausos foram ouvidos da mesa com estandartes verdes esmeralda. No entanto, ele não mostrou qualquer reação enquanto percorria o salão em silêncio e respondia aos parabéns com um sorriso convencido.

** "Malfoy, Scorpius!"** Melissa desejou boa sorte ao loiro, enquanto observou-o a percorrer o salão lentamente. O loiro, por sua vez, se sentia tão nervoso quanto sua amiga. Não queria nem saber o que os seus avós fariam se ele acabasse em Hufflepuff ou em outra casa que não fosse Slytherin. Se sentou no banco e deixou que a Professora McGonagall colocasse o chapéu na sua cabeça. Todos os olhares do salão estavam em si mesmo e isso o deixava ainda mais inquieto.

**"Oh, interessante... Um Malfoy... Certamente, com coisas do seu pai, mas oh! Muito mais maturidade e certamente nada daquele preconceito absurdo. Você é interessante, Scorpius. Certamente se enquadraria em todas as casas. Vejo coragem, lealdade, inteligência e ambição em você. Muito interessante... Mas não quebraremos a tradição. Não dessa vez. SLYTHERIN!"** o chapéu gritou e Scorpius suspirou aliviado. Menos uma preocupação. Correu para a sua mesa, se sentando do lado do resto dos alunos do seu ano que tinham acabado de ser selecionados. Ele seriamente esperava que Anna tivesse o mesmo destino que ele.

Anna não conseguiu evitar um sorriso quando Scorpius foi selecionado. Sabia que ele acabaria em Slytherin. Com ela, ela esperava. Continuou observando as pessoas a sua volta diminuindo. Os filhos de Luna Loovegood, uma amiga de seu pai tinham sido selecionados para Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff; Lysander para a primeira e Lorcan para a segunda. Eles pareciam ambos tão distraídos e aluados quanto sua mãe, no entanto.

E depois chegou a vez de Albus. Ele passou nervosamente entre as mesas de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw e ignorou a todo custo a imitação barata de uma cobra de seu irmão, James. Ele realmente não entendia qual era o problema de Slytherin. Era uma casa, não definia quem ele era, tal como seu pai lhe dissera. E por muito que ficar em Gryffindor fosse agradar ao seu pai, Albus não conseguia parar de sentir o desejo de se afastar do caminho de seu pai e de seu irmão. Todos esperavam tanto dele por ser filho do '_Escolhido_' e por uma vez na vida, ele queria que esperassem algo dele por ser apenas ele.

**"Hoje é um dia cheio de surpresas! Outro Potter. Você é mais complicado que seu irmão, sem sombra de dúvida. Tão decidido, no entanto com um coração bom e puro... Seria uma boa aquisição para os Gryffindor, sem dúvida."** O chapéu murmurou mal posou na cabeça morena de Albus.

**"Por favor, Gryffindor não."** Pensou, quase que involuntariamente, pensando nas palavras do pai, falando que o chapéu ouviu o pedido do Pai a tantos anos atrás.

**"Engraçado, engraçado. Seu pai me fez um pedido quase contrário faz muitos anos. Bem, se Gryffindor não... Acho que... SLYTHERIN!"**

O salão imediatamente caiu num silêncio profundo. Até James que passara meses atormentando-o com Slytherin parecia chocado. Ele realmente não esperava que Albus acabasse por ficar naquela equipe. Beth lançou-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador e levantou, sendo a primeira pessoa a bater palmas. Logo o salão inteiro acompanhou-a, se bem que chocados. Isso pareceu arrancar a Professora McGonagall do transe, já que ela finalmente tirou o chapéu da cabeça de Albus, deixando-o correr até a mesa de Slytherin, onde se sentou do lado de Scorpius.

**"Parece que vamos ficar juntos esse ano."** Disse o loiro com um sorriso, dando uma palmadinha de parabéns nas costas de Albus.

**"Até minha família me matar, né."** Disse Albus, enterrando o rosto nos braços e soltando um longo suspiro. Este seria um longo ano.

Ok, certamente... Aquilo tinha sido inesperado. Ninguém realmente esperava que um Potter caisse em Slytherin. Era quase tão improvável como um Weasley acabar em alguma equipe que não Gryffindor, mas aparentemente acontecera. Decididamente, Anna precisava de contar isso ao seu pai quando tivesse oportunidade.

Faltava pouco para ela ser sorteada. Observou enquanto Melissa subia rapidamente para o banquinho e era sorteada para Ravenclaw. Não conseguia evitar se sentir um pouquinho desapontada. Ela gostava da garota e preferia que ela tivesse ficado com ela, Scorpius e Albus em Slytherin. Logo, Rose se seguiu a ela, indo também para Ravenclaw. Todos os Weasleys se levantaram para aplaudir, mesmo que algo mais fraco. Duas perdas num dia. Quem diria. E finalmente, chegou a vez dela.

**"Zabini, Anna."** Caminhou para o chapéu, esperando que a professora McGonagall o colocasse na sua cabeça, pacientemente. Não tinha dúvidas que seu destino era Slytherin e não conseguiria ver-se em nenhuma outra casa.

** "Uma Zabini, hein? Sem dúvida uma Slytherin. Mas não se deixe enganar pequena Anna, tem muito de Gryffindor em você."** Anna não conseguiu evitar fazer uma careta a afirmação do chapéu. Ouviu algumas risadas no salão, fazendo-a corar um pouco. Maldito chapéu. **"SLYTHERIN!"**

Correu para a mesa dos Slytherin, atirando o chapéu para McGonagall e se sentando do lado de Albus e Scorpius. O loiro olhava para ela com um olhar de 'Eu disse', enquanto Albus lhe dava os parabéns. Sem dúvida ia ser um ano estranho.

* * *

><p>Albus estava... Para dizer o mínimo, impressionado. Esperava que os Slytherin tentassem assassína-lo no primeiro dia, mas parecia que eles estavam genuinamente felizes por tê-lo na equipe. Uma aluna do 7º ano, Kristen Flint até lhe agradeceu. Quando Albus perguntou o porque, ela só disse que isso provava que os Slytherin não eram tão maus assim. Afinal, o filho de Harry Potter estava na casa deles.<p>

James não estava falando com ele. Segundo Beth, ele tinha feito um voto de silêncio perante Deus e não voltaria a falar até o chapéu ter percebido que tinha feito uma besteira em colocar Albus em Slytherin _("Graças a Merlin. Ultimamente, ele não cala a boca um segundo."_ Murmurou Beth, enquanto lhe contava, parecendo um pouco irritada). Ela acompanhou Anna, Albus e Scorpius até sua primeira aula, tendo certeza que lhes explicava algumas coisas pelo caminho.

**"Primeiro as aulas vão ser meio chatas, mas acabam ficando mais interessantes, portanto não se preocupem com isso. Se realmente quiserem aprender, eu aconselhava a biblioteca: nunca ensinam os feitiços interessantes nas aulas."** Albus teve de recuar um passo para trás, perante o sorriso maldoso da garota. Agora percebia quem era a mente malvada por trás de todas as detenções de James. **"Ok, pelo vosso horário... A primeira aula é Encantamentos com Ravenclaw. Olha, ali está a Melissa!"**

Beth acenou para Mel que correu apressadamente para o lado deles, sendo seguida por Rose. Albus teve de rir quando ela lhes contou da Gárgula que só os deixava entrar quando eles resolvessem um maldito enigma. Ele já conseguia prever alguns alunos ficarem presos por horas fora da sua Sala Comum. Se bem que Ravenclaw era conhecido pela sua inteligência e perspicácia, então talvez ele estivesse errado.

**"Boa sorte para a vossa aula! Eu tenho de ir, estou atrasada para Herbologia. O professor Longbottom me perdoa se eu disser que foi por sua causa, Albus."** E com uma piscada marota que parecia característica dela, Beth desapareceu entre a multidão de alunos no corredor.

Todos entraram rapidamente na sala. Um anão com um ar idoso estava no meio da sala e sorria para eles, enquanto pedia para eles se sentarem em pares. Albus se sentou do lado de Scorpius e Anna olhou em sua volta procurando um par. Melissa já estava sentada do lado de Rose e olhava para ela com uma certa pena no olhar, fazendo Anna rolar os olhos. Procurou Lysander, mas ele também estava do lado de uma Ravenclaw bonita, Kate Finnigan. Então, Anna acabou se sentando do lado de Matthew Hartzler. Mesmo não o conhecendo, eles eram da mesma casa e isso devia significar alguma coisa.

**"Você é Anna Zabini, certo?"** perguntou ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto todos os outros tentavam arrumar um par.

**"Sim, sou eu. Matthew certo?"** ofereceu a sua mão, que Matthew apertou prontamente. Na realidade, era bom Anna fazer algumas amizades para além de Scorpius e Albus. Por muito que gostasse daqueles dois, ela realmente preferia ter seus conhecimentos em Slytherin... Só num caso de necessidade, é claro. Como por exemplo, no futuro homicídio de James Potter.

**"Sim, sim."** Matthew parecia se preparar para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo Professor Flitwick que começou um enorme discurso sobre a responsabilidade que vinha com a magia. Isso iria ser divertido... Ou não.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: **E aqui está o quarto capítulo. Eu deveria avisar uma coisa QUE NÃO AVISEI NO INÍCIO, PORQUE ESQUECI. Eventualmente, essa fic vai ter um pouquinho de yaoi e provavelmente yuri. Por isso o Albus/Scorpius nas personagens. No entanto, também vai ter alguns pairings heteros. Espero que ninguém se importe com este fato e peço imensa desculpa por realmente não ter avisado antes ;_;.

De todo o jeito no primeiro capítulo, vão começar os time skips. Eu realmente nunca tive em ideia descrever os anos inteiros, então vou passar para momentos interessantes até chegar ao quarto ano que é quando a ação em si começa.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! :3


End file.
